Act 25: Hawkeye
by The Admiral
Summary: Yet another Megadeuce!!I'm not sure about the ending on this one, if you think I should add more plz say so (note: Only say so if you want it added into this story, not a later one=)
1. Default Chapter

I'm starting to get sick of saying this, but....  
  
I don't own Big O  
  
I don't own the characters  
  
I am not making money  
  
Lawyers, begone!  
  
  
  
  
Act 25: Hawkeye  
  
  
Jazmin awoke. She sat up in the bed, startled. The room was all white, and looked like something out of a hospital. There was nobody else in it, and the door was shut. She cautiously climbed out of bed and walked over to the window, and peered out.  
  
A cityscape of ivory towers rose as far as she could see, and farther. Here and there she saw shapes, and was sure she was hallucinating...  
  
The door began to open. Instinctivley, she hid behind it. A man in a black suit with slicked-back hair came in, looked at the bed. He started to turn when she jumped on him, trying to use a tactic to immobilize him.  
  
"What the??--oh, there you are. Hey, calm down, I'm a friend." For some reason, he was not budging, nor had her blows had any effect other than hurting her hands. She brought one leg up into his groin as he turned, only to be rewarded with a very sore foot. He chuckled.  
  
Jazmin backed off, nursing her foot. "What the hell are you?!?" She had never seen such strength. All her strikes should have knocked him flat, yet he was standing here unfazed.  
  
The man in the suit spread his hands. "Depends on who you ask. Some might say I'm a Negotiator. Others might say I'm--"  
  
His next words were cut off as she grabbed his arms and cracked him in the head with her own, intent on knocking him out. She only succeeded in knocking herself unconcious.  
  
  
She next awoke back in the same bed. A young red-head placed a wet rag on her forehead. She started to sit up, but the girl restrained her with surprising strength. "Just relax. You have a rather large bruise there, and Roger didn't want you hurting yourself again." There was amusment in her tone, and the hint of a smile played about her lips.  
  
"Just who or what are you people, anyway?"  
  
"We might ask the same of you." The man in the suit, who she presumed was 'Roger,' was in the doorway, hands in his pockets.  
  
Jazmin crossed her arms. "I asked first."  
  
'Roger' smiled and took off his sunglasses. "I'm Roger Smith, Negotiator. This is Dorothy Waynewright." He indicated the red-headed girl.  
  
She gave a little nod. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
Jazmin frowned and looked out the window. "Where are we, anyway?" The towers outside were an architecture she had never seen before.  
  
"We're in what is called the City of Angels. Your airship crashed not to far away."  
  
"I didn't crash. I was shot down." She sat up, and this time Dorothy did not stop her.  
  
"Shot down? By what?" she asked.  
  
"Some sort of flying Megadeuce. All in red." This seemed to take them both by surprise. They shared a look. "What, do you know something about it?"  
  
They weren't listening to her. "It's impossible. I saw Big Duo in the hangar just before her jet came into radar. There's no way someone could have flown him out there, attacked her, and gotten back. Besides, I think someone would have noticed."  
  
"Then that means there's another Big Duo out there somewhere." Dorothy frowned. "Maybe Rosewater or Schwartzvald found another buried somewhere."  
  
"Would you two please tell me what you're talking about?!?"  
  
Roger thought a moment, then grinned. "I don't see why not. Care to go for a little walk?" 


	2. Part Two

I'm starting to get sick of saying this, but....  
  
I don't own Big O  
  
I don't own the characters  
  
I am not making money  
  
Lawyers, begone!  
  
  
  
"Yes, that's it! That's the one that shot me down!" Jazmin, as she had identified herself, was pointing and glaring at Big Duo in its repair bay. The Megadeuce looked innocent enough, or at least, as innocent as a hundred-foot robot could look.  
  
"Now, you see, that's impossible. When your aircraft came into our radar range, that Megadeuce was still in this hangar, and had been all morning." Roger turned to the black woman. "It was the one I flew out in to rescue you."  
  
Jazmin turned angrily. "And what made you think I needed rescuing? It's not like the Phoenix was going to explode or something."  
  
"The what?" Roger frowned.  
  
"The Ebony Phoenix. My jet. It wasn't terribly damaged, and I wasn't in any real danger." Her glare faded into concern. "In fact, I bet Malcom is worried...I really ought to get back."  
  
Roger smiled. "Allow me to give you a ride."  
  
  
As Big O thundered steadily across the landscape, Roger questioned his passenger.  
  
"We were sent here by my government to investigate reports of Megadeuce sightings by our exploration parties.. I hadn't anticipated any airborne attacks, so that's why we were taken by surprise."  
  
"Your government sent you? Where are you from?"  
  
"An island far across the sea. It was called Britainia before the 'Event,' as you call it. Hawkeye and I were--are, actually, part of the defensive corps."  
  
Roger turned to her. "Who's Hawkeye? And you mentioned someone named Malcom earlier?"  
  
Jazmin grinned. "You'll see as soon as we get back to the Phoenix."  
  
Roger and Dorothy exchanged looks, and Roger shrugged.  
  
  
The huge, black jet was in the same place they had left it. Big O plodded up to the side so its passengers could get aboard. Jazmin directed them to a large doorway on the upper level.  
  
The entrance keypad was glowing when she reached it. "Looks like Malcom got the power back up. Now, I--" Her next words were drowned out by the blast of twin jetprops as a Megadeuce, identical to Big Duo in virtually every way, made a pass at the downed aircraft. Roger and Dorothy sprinted back to Big O's hatch, but Jazmin dove into the airship.  
  
Roger got to Big O's cockpit just as the flying Megadeuce came about for another pass. He fired off the eye lasers, scorching the red robot's shoulder plating. It veered off, then circled around. Two panels opened on its back, and a pair of very large lasers folded out to shoot forward over its shoulders.  
  
Big O brought its forearm plating into place just in time to block the first shots. Successive volleys dug furrows in the surrounding forest. As the Megadeuce flew past, Big O fired one of the chain-hooks at the robot's feet, but like Schwartzvald it cut them with eye lasers. It circled for a moment, then opened the launchers for the two huge missiles in the legs. Roger locked on, and was preparing to fire the Chrome Buster when another laser blast struck the Megadeuce from the side. The shot cut its left arm off, and the red robot spiraled downwards out of control.  
  
Big O turned, and Roger saw yet a *fourth* type of Megadeuce moving to stand by his side. It was blue and grey, with a head like that of Big Duo, but with a grey starburst pattern around one eye. A pair of pile-drivers similar to Big O's were visible on the arms, but were much smaller. Other than those differences, it was a near double of Roger's robot.  
  
"Hawkeye, meet Big O. Big O, Hawkeye." Jazmin relaxed in the other Megadeuce's control room. A large man, with skin a few shades lighter than hers, stood behind her in a mechanic's outfit. "This is Malcom. He keeps both Hawkeye and the Ebony Phoenix running."  
  
Roger smiled. "Well, that explains a lot of things. I'll talk to David, but I think he'd be most willing to let you stay with us for repairs."  
  
"I'd appreciate that, Mr. Negotiator."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry this one took so long. I had a brief case of writer's block, but it's all gone now! In case you're wondering, yes, Jazmin has a British accent, but Malcom is mute. Thanks to Mew for the inspiration, hope you like it! 


End file.
